


wanted venom, got a taste (you'll never know how much it takes)

by sixsaturns



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, One Shot, heretic Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: got bored and writers block, wrote this :)also sorry this is short lol
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	wanted venom, got a taste (you'll never know how much it takes)

**Author's Note:**

> got bored and writers block, wrote this :)
> 
> also sorry this is short lol

Lizzie had dragged Josie to a party at the Old Mill. Josie was not one for parties in fact she had a small hatred for them. As they entered the perimeter of the party, Josie’s heightened senses were going crazy with the loud music blasting through the woods. The new found heretic had been struggling for the past couple weeks, the need for blood, vamp speed and her heightened emotions. Josie faintly remembers exactly how she had managed to become a heretic but it was somewhere along the lines of necromancer, blah blah blah, vampire blood in her system, blah blah blah etc.

“How long am I supposed to be here for?” Josie whined as she was being yanked by the arm by her twin sister.

“Don't know.” Lizzie simply answered leaving Josie annoyed. The brunette shook off Lizzie’s hand off her arm and stopped in her tracks.

Lizzie stopped as well and sighed. “You don’t have to be here long, but at least have a couple drinks and have fun.” 

“Okay.” Josie mumbles under her breath and continues walking behind Lizzie.

The music had been distracting Josie to the max, she couldn’t focus. Lizzie had left Josie to wander around the place.

Josie ended up sitting on the couch inside the mill, alone. Sure she knew plenty of people here but lately, Josie had distanced herself from others, mostly because she was terrified she’d snap and go on a killing spree. Though these past few weeks she’s been handling herself somewhat well, Josie didn’t mind precautions.

She had been staring at the floor for what felt eternity. She snapped out oh her trance for a second just to sink lower into the couch, that is until she felt a presence beside her.

“Hey.” Josie whipped her head to be met with a certain auburn-haired girl. 

Hope.

“Hope, Hi.” Josie tensed up at the closeness of the older girl. Ever since she had turned, her feelings for Hope had enhanced and became stronger.

“You seem bored, did Lizzie force you out here?” Hope teased.

“She did actually.” Josie let out a short laugh. “Why are you here? I thought you hated parties.”

“I do.” She sighed, “But I thought maybe this could be good for me, and long story short, it wasn’t.”

Josie tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. “How come?” 

Hope sat there, mostly thinking 

They sat there in silence, Josie fiddling with her hands and Hope playing with her rings.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Hope blurted out.

“You mean like leave?” Josie raised an eyebrow.

“No, I meant walking 2 steps forward.” Hope responds back sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Josie couldn’t hold back a large smile. “But, yeah okay.”

The two snuck off, leaving everyone else behind. 

Soon enough they swiftly entered the school and made it up to Hope’s dorm room.

Josie was now seated on Hope’s bed, knees to her chest as the shorter girl was doing something that Josie couldn’t really figure out.

“I know I asked you to ditch, but I didn’t really think you’d agree.” Hope turns around and shrugs. “Anything you wanna do?” 

“Can I tell you something?’ Josie shifts in her spot?.” Hope nods and comes to sit next to the brunette. 

“I-” She pauses trying to collect her words. “I haven’t been feeding as much as I should have.” She confesses.

Hope furrows her eyebrows “How come?” Hope seemed serious.

“I don’t know.” Josie dropped her head. “The animal blood doesn’t seem to be working for me as it should.” 

Hope looked to the side biting her lower lip. “Feed from me.” She softly whispered looking back into the brunette’s direction. Josie’s eyes widened in panic.

“Wh-what? F-feed from you?” Josie started panicking.

“Please?” Hope grabbed one of Josie’s hands and lowered her voice. “Let me do this one thing for you?”

Josie’s throat visibly bobbed. 

She let out a shuddered breath and hesitantly nodded. “Okay, ho-how do I, where do I-”

Hope moved a piece of her hair off her shoulder exposing her bare neck. The older girl moved closer to Josie and tilted her head. “Go ahead.”

Josie’s breath heavied, the sclera of her eyes turning red, veins trailing down her cheek. Sharp fangs popped through her gums. The brunette dipped down an attached her fangs onto Hope’s neck

Being mixed with a slight plain and much pleasure, Hope let out a strangled moan. She gripped tightly on Josie’s hips letting out small pants. 

On the other hand, Josie felt euphoric, pure bliss, also very turned on. The small noises coming from the auburn-haired girl was enough for the brunette to go crazy. 

Josie detached her fangs and softly licked the excess blood on the girl’s neck. Her eye’s soon widened and she shot back from her spot. “Was that too much?”

Josie ran a shaky hand through her hair. “I'm so sorry, I’m so so-,”

Hope crashes her lips into Josie, before Josie could comprehend anything Hope detached her lips from Josie’s. 

The brunette was frozen, she couldn’t move an inch. Her eyes widened in shock.

“Oh my god, I- I don’t know why I did that I-” Hope stumbled over her own words.

Josie cupped Hope’s has and pulled her in for a kiss. This time they both returned the action. Their lips moving in synchronization, becoming more passionate as the seconds pass. Josie tilted her head to deepen the kiss. 

Both of them released a content sigh. 

Hope parted away first. “As much as I really liked that.” She grinned. “Did I taste good?”

Josie bursted out laughing, then she looked back up to Hope who had a soft expression. A small smile plastered on Josie’s face. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t feel like rereading or editing this so :/


End file.
